Elena and Varian save Avalor
by AlexanderLuvsToonz
Summary: When the well of Takaina goes haywire, it's up to Elena and Varian to stop the magic and save Avalor.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys I decided to do an Elena and Varian story based on Tangled's "Be very Afriad" Episode

I hope you enjoy this story!

Let me know what you think of the first chapter.

**W.I.P**

* * *

Ash has discovered something about Esteban and this might be her chance to get the power of the crystal forge just as he and Elena did.

"Esteban you have the power of the crystal forge you can communicate with the magic crystals if you break down the crystal wall we might be able to get back into Takaina.

"I dont know if i could do it, I don't know if I'm strong enough" Esteban said.

"I have come so far to obtain that power, Im not giving it up now." Ash growled

Esteban was still unsure but he could at least try.

"Very well, I'll give all I got." said Esteban.

Esteban focused his power on the magic crystals in Takaina.

...

Inside Takaina, the well was shooting out strands of magical electricty all around and it's breaking through the crystal wall as well as the roof.

...

Meanwhile, Varian was studying the magic crystal Elena gave Varian from her scepter to learn more of it's power.

"Come on takaina, what is your secret?" Varian asked himself

Suddenly he heard his Dad calling for help.

_"Varian!"_

Quirin was being encased by the rocks again.

"Dad! no! no! not again!" Varian panicked.

_"Serves you right! __Traitor!" _

The townspeople were in a riot against him.

_"Varian!"_

Varian woke up to see that it was all a dream.

He went outside to see if his dad was okay.

Quirin was fing his morning farming.

"Morning son!" said Quirin

Varian was relieved until Rudiger noticed something.

"What is it buddy?" said Varian

Rudiger pointed to the light from a far distance.

Varain looked through his special Telescope in his lab. He saw streams of electricty came from Teppit Mul, the capital of ancient Maru, then he saw one of the bolts land in his village. It sprouted some enchanted crystal.

"Well, this is new." Varian observed.

Varian knew that these crystals are going to be bad news for the kingdom

"I have to tell Elena."

...

Varain ran to the kingdom to find Elena when he bumped into Dona Paloma

Oh sorry, said Varian.

Dona Paloma was not pleased to see him "humph, I didn't reconize you Varian, I thought you would be planning to overthrow a kingdom."

"Yeah." Varian nervously chuckled.

Have you by any chance you seen Elena? asked Varian.

Dona Paloma gave Varian a cold stare.

"Yeah okay, um never mind." Varian awkwardly walked away.

...

Meanwhile, Elena and her friends were observing the situation in the town square

"Woah! That's a lot of damage here." said Carla.

"Crystals are popping up everywhere in Avalor" said Elena.

"They're destroying homes and buildings" said Mateo.

"Aww the poor people." said Flo

"We're dealing with something big here" said Gabe.

"So how are we going to stop it?" asked Naomi.

"I think I know a way." Varian jumped into the conversation as soon as he found Elena.

"Varian what going on, what are these crystals?" asked Elena.

"I'm not sure." said Varian. "but I think it has something to do with the well of Takaina you guys told me about." said Varian.

"The well of Takaina, what about it?" asked Elena.

"I saw streams of electricity coming from tepit mul from my village." said Varian. "My hypothesis is that it's causing an electrical magic purge that causes sprout crystals around Avalor."

"That's impossible, the magic crystals can't activate the power itself." said Mateo. Unless... someone is controlling it from the outside."

"It must be Esteban." said Elena.

"Or my Mom." Carla said.

"it would most likely be Esteban because since he has the power of the crystal forge, he can communicate with them." said Mateo.

"Well whoever it is, if they use their all their power to create the ultimate purge Avalor will be completely covered in crystals." said Varian.

"Then we have to stop it" said Elena.

"The only way to stop it is to cut off the source of it's power and it only comes from the well " said Varian. "Luckily, I have one of my alchemical solutions for that."

"But Elena sealed the entrance to Takaina." said Gabe.

"Hold on, there are secret passageway in tepit mul maybe they'll take us to a another entrance to Takaina." said Mateo

Suddenly more crystals kept sprouting throughout Avalor coming from those electric blasts.

"It's getting worse!" said Naomi.

"Okay we need to start the plan now!" said Elena. "Varian and I will go to Takaina."

"Naomi Gabe Mateo Carla, you make sure the people get to safety." Elena said.

"Got it." they all said.

"I'm coming too!" said Flo.

Elena turned to Varian.

"Let's do this, Varian!"


	2. Chapter 2

Elena and Varian save Avalor Ch 2

This one's a little short

* * *

Gabe, Naomi, Mateo, and Carla got all the people to safety in the castle.

Although the magic electric bolts are still hitting avalor and they realized not even the castle is safe.

"The castle is in the danger zone, we need to put a barrier around the castle." said Gabe.

"I would do a shielding spell but my magic wont work for that. The magic from takaina is too strong." said Mateo.

"There is a way create a barrier from the electricity." Isabel popped in. "We need to use an insulator that keeps the electricity from passing through the barrier, and the best material for that is rubber, it's a poor conductor of electricity which means it can't flow through it's source and it can't pass through easily."

"Do you think it could stop the magic electricity from reaching into the castle?" asked Carla.

"If you build the a rubber barrier with the exact length,width height and size, my calculations will show that it's 100% possible." Isabel answered.

"Well that's the best idea we have so far." said Naomi.

"Then let's build that rubber barrier." said Gabe.

"We are going to need a lot of elastic tree sap, moon vine juice, and other building materials." said Isabel.

"All right, Let's move!" Gabe exclaimed.

...

Meanwhile Elena, Varian, and Flo were traveling through the ruins of tepet mul to find the secret passageway to Takaina.

Varian was a little nervous. "No problem we got this, no problem we got this."

"Are you okay varian because you've said _no problem we got this_ 23 times now."

"I've been keeping count." said Flo.

Varian chuckled nervously, Oh, Im fine really. uh you know, just trying not to set off the 3000 traps down here!

"Relax, we've faced a lot worse in these caverns." said Elena.

Just then Flo accidentally set off a booby trap in these ruins.

"Whoopsies" Flo said.

Just then a big trap door opened.

"Look out!" Elena exclaimed.

Some of Varian's equipment fell out of his bag. "My supplies!"

Varian fell into the pit, but Elena saved him before he could go any deeper.

Elena used her emotion powers, feeling anxiousness to lift Varian out of the pit.

"Thank you." said a relived Varian.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"I'm fine but, we only have one vile of my solution left." Varian said as he pulled out the last vile.

"Then lets make it count." said Elena.

Elena Varian and Flo pressed on to find that secret passageway.

* * *

**What do you think of the story so far?**

**Please drop a review. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Everyone, here's Ch 3 of Elena and Varian save Avalor._

* * *

Elena and Varian pressed on through the ruins of Tepet Mul.

"Were almost there Varian, have that solution of yours ready." said Elena.

Elena looked back as she saw Varian standing there feeling anxious, she sighed as she knew what he was thinking about.

"Varian, I know a lot of people haven't trusted you lately. But don't listen to what they say, your better person now, you're not what you used to be." said Elena

"But they're right about me, Do you know what this?" Varian said as he held up his alchemical solution.

"It's what's going to close the well of Takaina" said Elena.

"Yes, but it's also the same compound that encased my father." said Varian, "You know some people may think that whatever's in the past is forgotten, but what I see is something that really happened. This stuff ruined my life, because of this I did terrible things."

Varian accidentally dropped vile from his hands "Oh no!"

Flo caught it before it could break. "Got it!"

"Nice catch Flo" said Elena.

"If that smashed, then Avalor wouldve been done for and everyone would hate me more than they do now, not that I blame them." Varian was frantically worried.

"Varian, you have friends who belive in you, Isa looks up to you as an amazing scientist, my abuelos see that you truly have potential, there's no need to be hard on yourself." said Elena

"That's easy for you to say you are the embodiment of the magic from the amulet you were trapped in for 41 years, not to mention you have the power of the wondrous, magical crystal powers of Takaina." said Varian.

Elena was flattered "Ah you hear that Flo he called me wondrous and magical."

"Aww that's so sweet." Flo said.

"No what im sayng is for ordinary people like me fear is just debilitating." said Varian.

"Varian, you're not ordinary, your extraordinary" said Elena "I'm going to share with a song that I sang to Mateo, when felt like he wasn't good enough to be a wizard, so listen up because I'm only going to sing this once."

_there's a lesson you wont find in a book, inside yourself is where you have to look, find your passion and your pride, inner strength will be your guide, and it will alawys see you through, if you believe the magic within you._

"...or in your case, the science within you." Elena smiled.

Varian smiled too as he knew he could depend on a friend like Elena by his side.

...

Meanwhile back at Ash and Esteban's hideout, Esteban was getting weak as he tried to communicate with the well of crystals so he can break down the barrier.

"This is impossible" said Esteban. "There must be another way to break through the barrier."

"There is no other way" said Ash "That barrier is the only thing standing between me and the great power that lies within that well. "With this power we can rule Avalor, you can come home and be with your family and gain their love once again, but you cannot do that without destroying that crystal barrier."

Esteban knew Ash was right he had to do whatever it takes to get his family.

"Alright let's try this again." said Esteban.


	4. Chapter 4

Here we are, The final Chapter of Elena and Varian save Avalor.

I hope you enjoy.

**Work In Progress**

* * *

As the barrier for the castle was built and ready for defense and every citizen was accounted for, the electric bolts wee heading for the castle

"Incoming" Gabe warned.

Magic lightning bolts hit the defense system Isabel thought off, It protected the castle and the citizens.

"Well I guess that worked." said Naomi.

"Hopefully this will hold off long enough for Elena and Varian to stop the well." said Mateo

"I hope so too" said Carla.

As much as Isabel believes in Varian, she's worries about his safety. "Hurry Varian, and be careful." Isabel prayed.

...

Elena, Flo and Varian were just about to enter the secret entrance to Takaina

Varian was getting anxious about getting there as he knew Avalor didn't have much time. "Elena, we really gotta hurry, how much farther is it?"

"We're here, welcome to Takaina." said Elena

Varian gasped in awe as he saw the inside of the pyramid and the well "Woah! that's the well of crystals?"

"Yep!" said Elena

"And you got your new powers from this well?" asked Varian

"You can say that." said Elena

Varian was excited at what he was seeing. "Just imagine all the research I can pull off from this magic."

"Too bad we have to close it ,so it doesnt fall into the wrong hands" Elena reminded Varian

"Oh right." Varian said.

"Flo, you stay here away from the danger." said Elena

"Can do!" said Flo

Elena and Varian were climbing down to get to the well.

The base should be inside the well." said Varian. "Encasing it in amber should stop the power from.."

Just then the well made a a magical electric defense system.

"This just got a lot harder." said Elena. "We have to beat those magic bolts to the well."

"You're telling me I gotta go down there through the highly magical electric force field, no one in thier right mind would..."

"Let's go!" Elena just dashed on down there.

"Oh come on." said Varian.

Elena and Varian ran down to the floor of the pyramid avoiding the magic blasts coming from the well.

Varian tripped as one of the blasts was about to hit Varian.

"Varian!" Elena exclaimed.

Elena saved him before he could get hit.

She saved him before he could get hit. "I got you!"

They both took cover for the time being.

"It's no use Elena, I can't do this!" said Varian trembling in fear

"Varian, you can't let fear run your life." said Elena "Look, I'm scared too."

"You said that princess, But you don't fear what I fear." said Varian

"True, but that doesnt mean I fear other things. I see Ash and Esteban taking over Avalor, the people on their knees begging for their mercy, and my family in grave danger. And the worst part is because of my unknown negligence for my cousin, I might lose Esteban as familia...forever." Elena's was saddened when she mentioned Esteban.

Varian was shocked, he put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "I had no idea."

"I guess we both have trouble talking about what scares us." said Elena.

This conversation helped them both as they let out their deepest fears.

Varian regained his confidence and was ready to move on. "I'll do it, just get me close."

"You got it. said Elena.

Elena made sure he cleared a path for Varian.

Varian evaded the magic blasts and got to the well as quick as he can.

"Hurry, Varian you can do this!" Elena yelled.

Then a blast of magic electric lightning was heading toward Elena and she blocked with her scepter, all of a sudden her dress was changing colors then it stopped at purple but she wasn't feeling her fear she was feeling someone else's fear.

"Esteban?"

"Elena?" Esteban felt Elena from him and Ash's hideout, for a moment he felt sorrowful for what he was doing,but then he quickly resisted as he cut off the connection with Elena.

Snapping back to reality Elena saw Varian running towards the well.

"Come on Varian, you can do this." he said to himself as he dodging the magic electric bolts.

Varian was almost at the well when one of the bolts knocked the vile out his hand.

"The vile no!" Varian went back for the vile and grabbed right from the floor before a bolt could even destroy it.

Varian ran back to the well as quickly as he can "Almost there, Come on!"

Varian made to the well and poured his formula in there to close it, all of a sudden amber started coming up the well allowing the power of Takaina to be cut off.

"It's working!" Varian exclaimed.

The magic bolts stopped coming from the well and Avalor was saved.

Elena ran up to Varian and hugged him.

"Varian you did it! You closed up the well! You saved Avalor, you're a hero!" Elena cheered.

Varian smiled.

...

Back at castle, the magic bolts stopped coming Everyone in the castle was safe.

"Varian did it, he closed up the well!" said Gabe.

"Wow, that guy is really something!" said Naomi

"I knew he could do it!" Isabel smiled.

...

Back the hideout, Esteban couldn't feel the connection to the magic well any more, he used his far-sight power to find out why.

"Elena and Varian must've found a way into Takaina and close off the well."

Ash was furious," Arrrrrrgggghhh! We were so close! Elena and that irritating child! he's even more worse than Carla!" "It is clear that Elena would go through any length to stop us, if we don't defeat Elena, she will defeat us."

Esteban reluctantly agreed.

...

Varian was walking with his dad telling him about how he and Elena saved Avalor.

"If it wasn't for Elena id would be...Rudiger!"

Varian picked up his pet raccoon in his arms.

A Lot of people in Avalor praised Varian for his heroic actions.

Carmen and Julio gave Varian a generous offer.

"Varian you did an amazing job saving we our kingdom" said Juio.

"We would like to offer you special lunch at our restaurant for you and your dad, free of charge." said Carmen.

"Oh you don't have to.." said Varian

"Consider it an honor of gratitude from the new Magister of Trade." Julio insisted.

"Thanks." said Varian.

Marlena was singing a song about Varian and how he saved Avalor, the crowds were cheering when they saw him as Marlena was singing, Varian was surprised.

Then a few girls around Varian's age came and complimented him on his heroic deeds, and told him he was handsome and cute in Spanish. He was a little nervous but he was flattered.

Dona Paloma then came to pay her respects to Varian. "Well Varian, word around says that you saved Avalor from it's doom, Princess Elena even says you're a hero. So it is my _expectancy_ to say...well done."

"Oh, I'm just doing my part." Varian said.

Quirin smiled as he saw his son as a hero. "I'm proud of you son, you really have come this far to become the man you were destined to be."

Varian was happy to hear that from his father. "Thanks dad."

...

Back at the palace Elena needed to talk to Mateo.

"So Esteban is attacking Avalor now, well that's delightful." said Mateo

Elena tried to explain to Mateo. "He's not, I don't know how to explain it but when the magic touched my scepter... and stay with me on this... I sensed him, he was sad, broken, and hurt... just as I am."

Mateo was shocked. "so then that means..."

"...there's a chance that Esteban is not threat to our kingdom." Elena prayed that would be true.

* * *

**The End**

**What do you think?**


End file.
